wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abyss the Sea/Nightwing
This page is a work in progress, please do not edit, thank you! This character and his story belongs to Foolfolly. Whether in a fanfiction, drawing, or any other medium, you must ask permission to use Abyss, friends of mine may use him however they please without having to ask. Thank you and have a wonderful day Note: This character format is NOT MINE! '''It belongs to a user on the AJCW, it was originally for warriors ocs, but i am adapting it for Wings of Fire. All credit goes to her. Basic Information Birth & Family * '''Birth Date - July 18th, 5,004 AS * Creation Date - I know it was some time in early 2017, but i can't remember the exact date :( * Age - 8 years (In his early teens in my interpretation for dragon ages) * Birth Place - Somewhere in the fields outside of the Sky Kingdom * Gender & Pronouns - Male, He/Him * Zodiac - Cancer. * Tribe - 49% Seawing 49% Nightwing 1% Other Familial Name - Tribe - Affiliation - Status - Gender - Relation * Preykiller - Nightwing - Mother - Dead - Female - Positive * Betta - Seawing - Father - Unknown, possibly dead - Male - Very positive * Perfection - Rainwing - Step-mother - Unknown, most likely alive - Female - Neutral, leaning towards positive * Axolotl - Sea/Rain - Half-sister - Alive - Female - Positive (?) Dispositional * Positive Traits - Hopeful | Friendly | Honest | Caring * Negative Traits - Annoying | Loud | Clingy | Troublesome * Updates - N/A (for now) Corporeal * Summary - At first glance, Abyss would just look like an oddly colored Seawing. But with a closer look you can see his Nightwing heritage. His talons aren't webbed, his tail is rather small and thin, his face is shaped like that of a Nightwing, and his wings are speckled with star-like patterns. He has large purple eyes (An odd trait considering that usually only pure-bred Nightwings have purple eyes.) and an infectious grin. His scales are an inkwell black, while his underscales and stripes are sea-foam green. * Scales - Abyss' scales, similar to his sister's, are covered in sand. But underneath that, they are very smooth and sleek, and seem to sparkle in the sun. * Body Type - Type | 67% Endomorph - 0% Ectomorph - 33% Mesomorph * Scars & Wounds - N/A * Voice - N/A, suggestions appreciated! * Accent - AmericanCategory:Characters Interpersonal Romance * Eye Candy (Physical) - Prefers dragons with more feminine features. * Eye Candy (Mental) - Fine with anything * Sexuality - Straight/Heterosexual * Romantic Orientation - Straight/Heterosexual Looking for: * ✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no) ** [❦'''] Long-lasting Relationship ** [?] Short-term Relationship ** [✓'] Open Relationship ** ['྾'] Quick Fling ** ['྾'] Dragonets (out of a fling) ** ['✓'] Dragonets (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) * '''Current Mate/Crush' - N/A * Past Mates/Crushes - N/A * Dragons Abyss was formerly attracted to - N/A * Dragons Attracted to Abyss - N/A * Dragons formerly attracted to Abyss - N/A Opinions ''''Name | Relation | Tribe | Bullets | Status "Abyss' thoughts." * Familial ** Preykiller | Mother | Nightwing |❤️��������✖️�� | Dead ** "I miss you Mom, i miss you so much...." ** Betta | Father | Seawing |❤️❤️❤️����������❓��| Unknown, possibly dead ** "Why did you have to go? Now Axolotl is mad at me....." ** Perfection | Step-mother | Rainwing |❤️�� �� ��(?)| Alive ** "You were nice, but not as nice as Mom...." ** Axolotl | Half-sister | Rain/Sea |❤️���� | Alive "I like her, but why doesn't she like me? Did i do something wrong?" * Non-familial ** Snowbank | Traveller/merchant | Icewing |������������| Alive "He seems so cool! i wonder if he thinks i'm cool too... Historical Circumstances of hatching *Betta was hatched into a fairly normal family in a town somewhere near the North-west edge of The Kingdom Of The Sea. He trained himself to become a spy, then applied for and entered the ranks of the 'Secrets and Spies' council district. Little did he know that taking this path would not only change his regular life, but his love life as well. *Preykiller had always lived up to her name. Like most nightwings, she was hatched into a poor family on the Nightwing island, somewhere near it's shore. Despite her harsh living conditions, she was an unsettlingly talented hunter. Queen Battlewinner soon noticed her skills, and brought her to the Nightwing fortress to oversee rations and the other many food-related issues the tribe was having. Soon enough, Queen Battlewinner sent her and a few others a mission to scout out hunting areas for when the nightwing tribe eventually left their little island. And that was when she met Betta. *Betta wasn't expecting to see a nightwing on his little journey to the Diamond Spray River, and a beautiful one at that. Despite the warnings that raged in his mind, he approached the beautiful dragoness. Then one thing led to another, and they ended up running away together and having a dragonet. early Dragonethood (0-5 years) *Abyss was hatched not far from the cave under the mountain where the Dragonets of Destiny were raised. Though he had to be raised in secret, his early dragonethood was fairly normal, until his mother was found by another nightwing, and was killed. *Both him and his father were heartbroken, however his father still had to work, and so he was often alone as his father went on missions. He didn't mind though, he spent his time playing pretend and exploring the cave he was hidden in. Although one day, his father came back with another Dragon. He introduced the rainwing as Perfection, and said that soon, Abyss would have a younger sibling *Abyss was very excited by this news, and was constantly asking questions. His step-mother, though kind, was slightly distant from her step-son, but Abyss loved and accepted her nonetheless. *When his sister, whom his step-mother named Axolotl, hatched, she already had her salty, pessimistic attitude. However Abyss was relentless in trying to become friends with her, which resulted in Axolotl disdaining him, but he was completely oblivious. He and his family lived normally for awhile after that, until his father was summoned to The Kingdom of the Sea. Late Dragonethood (5-10 years) * Adulthood (10-???) *N/A Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress